It's time
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: He is leaving and it's time to let go. But don't worry he will be back. He will always be you baby. Song call Always be my baby by Mariah Carey. SEDDIE!


It's time

* The song is called always be my baby by mariah carey*

I give him a hug the biggest hug a mom could ever give. My little baby is now going away to college, and now I can't hold him when he cries, or feed, help him with his homework, or anything. He grew up, and he is ready to move on. It's time.

"I love you"

"I love you, too, Mom"

**Do do doop**  
**Do do doop do doop da dum**  
**Do do doop dum**  
**Do do doop do doop da dum**

**Do do doop**  
**Do do doop do doop da dum**  
**Do do doop dum**  
**Do do doop do doop da dum**

We let go of each other. Look I'm crying. I usually don't cry. I have to be brave for him. I have to be strong for my boy. "Well, ok be good! I'm…I'm gonna.." I start to cry again, only to feel arms wrapped around me.

"Don't cry, I'll be back before you know it, and I'll even bring ham!" I start to laugh. "You remembered!" "Of course, I did!" he replies. Smiling back at me. "You're the best." "When am I never!" I smile very true coming from a Puckett, you have to be the best. This time I let go, and don't hold back. He turns to his dad. "Bye dad" He gives him a hug. "Bye, son, I'm gonna miss you!" "Me too" Ronny replies. "Promise me this one thing" Freddie askes. "What?" He replies with a smile. "That you wont beat someone up on the first day." He laughs and shakes his head. "Definitely."

Finally he turns to his sister, Aly and she is crying! All is 9 years old. She runs to him and gives him the hugest hug ever. "Please don't leave Ronny, I won't be able to play with you anymore. And you won't help me with boy problems anymore."

**We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine** **  
**

She says through tears. At that time Freddie put his arm around me. I hug him. Then I hear Ronnie say, "Don't worry kiddo, I will always be there, you still have my teddy bear right?" She shakes her head. "Everytime you give him a hug, you really be hugging me." "Ok, then I'll hug him everyday." She gives him another hug. Finally Ronnie says, "I have to go now."

**Now you want to be free**  
**So I'm letting you fly**  
**'Cause I know in my heart babe**  
**Our love will never die, no**

"Bye, Be careful" "I'll call you as soon as I get there."

This was it, it was finally over. I look at him get into his car as I start to remember the flashbacks.

**You'll always be a part of me**  
**I'm a part of you indefinitely**  
**Boy don't you know you can't escape me**  
**Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby**

"_Freddie where's Ronnie?" I started panicking, as I couldn't find him anywhere. "I don't know I can't find him!' We start looking everywhere. "Freddie I found him!" I come to see 4year old Ronnie, playing with gooey food and putting it all over Freddie's work papers. "Ronnie!" Freddie screams. Me and Ronnie laugh. _

**And we'll linger on and on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby**

**Do do doop**  
**Do do doop do doop da dum**  
**Do do doop dum**  
**Do do doop do doop da dum**

"_Ahhhh" I was watching this crazy scary movie alone, think ing everyone was asleep and then next thing I know two people pop up, and "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" They both laugh at me, "Freddie, Ronnie you scared me?" They high five, "Oh, I'm gonna" I chase them all around._

**I ain't gonna cry no**  
**And I won't beg you to stay**  
**If you're determined to leave boy**  
**I will not stand in your way**

**But inevitably you'll be back again**  
**'Cause you know in your heart babe**  
**Our love will never end, no**

"_Ronnie," We all are sitting at the table. "Yes, mommy!" "Son, your going to have a baby sister!" "Oh" He looked sad. "What wrong Ronnie?" "Nothing, its just when I have a sister, you won't pay attention to me anymore." "aww, Ronnie that will never happen." "Ok, but I don't know how to be a good big brother" "Don't worry, your just fine."_

**You'll always be a part of me**  
**I'm part of you indefinitely**  
**Boy don't you know you can't escape me**  
**Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby**

"_Ronnie here is you sister, would you like to hold her?" He shakes his head, 12 years old. "Here you go" He takes his sister in his hand. "Hi, there! I'm Ronnie, and as you will know I'm your big brother. I'm gonna protect you no matter what, I know you don't understand me, but I love you, Aly!" "Aly?" I question, "Ronnie, we didn't name her yet!" "I know, but it felt like the right name." "Ok, so her name will be Aly." Freddie says. "Aly, I like it, short for Alison." I say._

**And we'll linger on and on**  
**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**  
**No way you're never gonna shake me**

**Ooh darling,'cause you'll always be my baby  
**

"_Ronnie, have you seen…" I stop in tracks only to find, Aly sleeping with her brother. I walk over and kiss there foreheads. "Goodnight."_

**(I know that you'll be back boy)  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, oh  
(I know that)  
You'll be right back, baby  
Well, baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time**

****

_"Ronnie are you ok?" I see him crying. "I'm in love with her, mom!" "Omg, sweety that's great!" "I messed up. I messed up, pretty bad." I hold him in my arms. "Shh, it's ok! I'll help you." He lifts his head and looks at me "You will!" "Of course, you're my baby." He kisses me on the cheek. "Thank's mom"_

****

You'll always be apart of me  
And I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on and on  
(And we will linger on and on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
(Ooh baby)  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

_I will always remember those memories and soon we will make more. All of a sudden I sing,_

_"You'll always be apart of me, I'm part of you indefinitely, boy don't you know you can't escape me, oh darling cause you'll always be my baby!"_

_He's gone._

_Freddie wraps his arm around me. And I hug him for life, as though I was about to fall. Crying, so hard. He whispers._

_"He will be back, don't worry!" I shake my head knowing. He kisses my forehead._

**_You'll always be apart of me_**  
**_And I'm part of you indefinitely_**  
**_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_**  
**_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_**  
**_(No, no) _**

**_(You and I will always be)_**  
**_And we'll linger on and on_**  
**_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_**  
**_(You and I)_**  
**_No way you're never gonna shake me_**  
**_(You and I)_**  
**_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby._**

_Yeah, Freddie is right he will be back, after all one can't resist a Puckett for so long, I mean Benson. _


End file.
